Jéssica Marina
Jéssica Marina Mourah Coelho Cinelli (Petrópolis, 17 de abril de 1993) é uma atriz, cantora e dubladora brasileira. Dublagens * Brooke em Princess Protection Program * Padma Patil em Harry Potter * Cream em Sonic X * Faísca em Zumbo e Faísca * Harry Turner (Haley Joel Osment) em Thunder Alley * Natasha Dupeyron ( frida ruiz palacios ) em Que Pobres Tão Ricos * Blue '''em Pistas de Blue * '''Bink em O mundo redondo de Ollie * Francine em Loyd in space * Helena em As trigêmeas * Marcy em Stanley * Renne em Jacó dois dois * Becka em A creche do papai * Primavera em A Bela Adormecida 2:a lenda continua no reino * Addison em Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo * Annie Campbell (Makenzie Vega) em Homem de Família * Bernardinha (Bernadita Flores) em Chiquititas 2000 * Gerson (Guido Penelli) em Chiquititas Sin Fin * Hope (Nicole Anderson) em Meninas Malvadas 2 * Sarah Baker (Alyson Stoner) em Doze é demais * Denna em Jakers! As Aventuras de Piggley Winks * Jessica (Rebecca Spicher) em O Novato * Gwen Staton(Emma Lockhart) em Os seis signos da luz * Joanne Elgin (Anna Maguire) em O Quarto Anjo * Katie (Emily Ann Lloyd) em A Reunião dos Waltons * Katie Detterick (Evanne Drucker) em À Espera de um Milagre * Lisa Harrington (Callie Waterman) em Esquadrão de Bicicleta * Lindsey Kingston (Aleisha Allen) em Querem Acabar Comigo * Rosalie (Ashley Power) em Um Agente Muito Secreto * Ruby (Taylor Atelian) em Jim, É Isso Aí * Sue (Jianna Ballard) em Todo Mundo em Pânico 3 * Suzie Batton (Skye McCole Bartusiak) em Proteção à Testemunha * X23 em X-Men: Evolution * Kole em Os Jovens Titãs * Helvética (Jolie Vanier) em A Pedra Mágica * Tora Brown (Eliza Bennett) em Nanny McPhee * Arnold (Gary Coleman) em Arnold * Violet Beauregarde (Annasophia Robb) em A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate * Julia Mendes (Maria Langes) em senhores do além * Yuna em Stitch! * Ameixinha em Moranguinho Aventuras em tutti frutti * Gloria em Happy Feet * Twinkle em Heróis da Cidade * Melody em Loja de laços da Minnie * Marrie Anne em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Kyoko (1ª voz) em Death Note * Donna (Quinn Shephard) em Menores Desacompanhados * Scruff em Scruff * Lilian Potter Jovem em Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 * Stymie em Os Batutinhas - Uma nova aventura * Bobby em Dino Dan * Mitchel em Junior Masterchef EUA - 1ª temporada * Annabel em Sammy e sua turma * Anne '''em A Little Snow Fairy Sugar * '''Lucy em Snoopy * Lorenzo em Sandwich King(Rei dos sanduiches) * Mindy Minus (Brady Reiter) em 100 Things to do before High School * Cynthia em Chocolate City * Crimson em The Ridonculous Race * Mi-Jin em The Chaser * Kiki (Shu Qi) em Legend of the fist * Pérola da Diamante Amarelo em Steven Universo * Lennox (Taylor Spreitler) em Melissa e Joey * Zooey Renner (Hailee Steinfield) em 3 dias para matar * Aditi (Ayesha Takia) em Socha Na Tha * Sahiba (Ekta Kaul) em Rab Se Sohna Isshq * Alex (Elizabeth Whitson) em Atração Violenta * Laney Boggs(Rachael Leigh Cook) em Ela é demais * Jane Brooks(Danielle Panabaker) em Instinto Secreto * Sille (Liv Leman Brandorf) em O pequeno Cientista * Susan Walker (Orla Hill) em Swallows and Amazons * Faith (Naomi Battrick) em Cherry Tree * Carrie Pilby (Bel Powley) em O mundo de Carrie Pilby * Liliana Jovem (Nancy Patiño) em Amanhã é para sempre * Vivien (Aimee Teegarden) em My Bakery in Brooklin * Savannah Kemplay em Ex on the Beach 7° temporada * Bibi em Ex on the Beach 8° temporada * Sam (Natalie Knepp) em De repente ela * Syd (Rachel Keller) em Legion 2° temporada * Flaca (Marisol Gonzalez) em Orange is the New Black * Frida (Natasha Dupeyrón) em Que pobres tão ricos * Cassie Park (Alyssa Linch) em Mech-X4 * Nimbim em The Numtums * Kaajal (Divya Bharti) em Deewana * Alex (Elizabeth Whitson) em Get the girl * Nuri (Ridhima Sud) em Dil Dhadakne do * Liliana Jovem (Nancy Patiño) em Amanhã é para sempre * Malessica em CLARÊNCIO. O OTIMISTA * Brenda em Lego Scooby-Doo! O golpe da praia * Candace (Alyssa LeClair) em Fat Camp * Mia Walker (Isabella Giannulli) em Every Christmas has a Story * Cindy em Sunny Day * Tamika (Angell Conwell) em Soul Plane * Rohan (Ahsaas Channa) em Vaastu Shastra * Meerah em World of Warcraft * Nisha em World of Warcraft * Marie (Ali Vaillot) em Guiados pelo Coração * Coral (Sydney Scotia) em A Mermaid's tale * Corrine (Lillian Doucet-Roche) em Pronto, falei! * Joy Parham em Hell's Kitchen season 12 * Miele (3ª Temporada) em O Clube das Winx Carreira * Comercial Continente (1998) * Rosinha em Livros Animados (1999) * Dalvina em Você Decide (1999) * Comercial Piraquê (1999) * Comercial Telemar (2000) * Magrela em Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (2001) * Sofia Mourão em Coração de Estudante (2002) * Prima Malvadina em Xuxa no Mundo da Imaginação (2002) * Helena em Malhação (2003) * Renata em Escola Digital(2004) * Cris em Clara e o Chuveiro do Tempo (2005) * Vânia em Páginas da Vida (2006) * Lourdinha em Por Toda a Minha Vida (2006) * Princesa Grace em Toma Lá Dá Cá (2008) * Comercial Cesan (2009) * Comercial Sky (2010) * Tati em Zorra Total (2013) * Violeta em Êta Mundo Bom (2016) * Helena de Herança de ódio - radionovela de: Êta mundo bom - (2016) * Han Satan de Supermax (2016) * Dora em Verão 90 graus (2019 Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 90 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Cantoras Categoria:Cantoras do Brasil Categoria:Cantoras do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores da franquia Harry Potter Categoria:Naturais de Petrópolis Categoria:Dubladores ítalo-brasileiros